Conventional computerized biomorphic identification systems provide security by receiving a biomorphic sample from a person whose identity is to be authenticated. The data from the sample is then compared to a pre-collected biomorphic data sample maintained in a database of samples. If the pattern received from the person matches the pattern in the database, then the person's identity is authenticated and access is granted. As an example, consider a conventional biomorphic authentication system such as an iris scanning security system. Iris or retina (e.g., eye) scanning systems operate by comparing a biomorphic sample from a user, (e.g. a scan of the user's iris converted to an encoded biomorphic pattern) against an online database of encoded biomorphic iris scans, to determine if the biomorphic sample provided by the user matches the encoded biomorphic iris pattern stored in the database of the computerized biomorphic identification system. If the biomorphic iris scan sample provided by the user matches the encoded biomorphic pattern in the database that was collected from that user at an earlier time (e.g., under controlled conditions where that persons identity could be verified in other ways), then the identity of the user is verified at the time of providing the iris scan, and the user has successfully passed the security check.
Biomorphic identification systems have become increasingly popular as a security measure because the biomorphic samples obtained from the user are unique to each individual and are difficult to recreate (e.g, for falsification purposes). Biomorphic authentication and access control systems can easily verify biomorphic samples in real-time against the online database of encoded biomorphic patterns by requiring the user to provide a quick, non invasive, biomorphic sample. Examples of biomorphic information can include fingerprint scans, iris or retina scans, weight and height measurements, voice samples provided for analysis, blood samples, biorhythms (e.g., brainwaves analysis) and so forth.
One use of biomorphic identification systems is a computerized biomorphic identification system that would allow employees access to buildings simply by providing a biometric sample. An employee could provide this sample, such as a retina scan, by looking into a lens, which would take a digital picture of the employee's eye. A comparison of the employee's iris or retina scan against an encoded scan stored in the security system's database, would determine if the employee had access to that building.